So The Lamb Falls
by MiharuDESU
Summary: This is a fan-made ending for Platinum's Arcade Mode. Not romantic, just dark. WARNING: Character death. R&R!


_A/N: Yes. Finally I understand this completley to tecnical thing. Geez, I really do suck at things like this._

_*Erhm*_

_Rated: M for Language and Nudity_

_Hello Good People!_

_I beg you, please be kind to me, since this is my first fanfiction here on and since English is my second language… Not because I'm blaming all on that, but you know. Well… I ruined my "thingy-before-story" thing already… *Sigh* Even so, please give me a note if you find any wrongs in the text, and I will fix it. I will be embarrassed though. Oh I will._

_This fan fiction is a Platinum X Hazama none-romantic fan made ending for Platinum's Arcade Mode [Except there will be no Mu]. I wrote this because of the things they say to each other before the fight. Yeah… *Awkward silence*If you've played the game, you know what I'm talking about._

_Warning! Some of the characters might be a bit OOC? I don't know, I really tried to make them so… "Game-like" I could. It's just that Relius Clover is a bitch at being something at all and I know very little of him… But I hope he isn't a total failure._

_Neither BlazBlue nor any of the characters in this fanfiction are mine, and they'll never be. If the game was mine, Platinum would have a Story Mode and Kokonoe would be a playable character. And not everything would be about Noel Vermillion and Ragna the Bloodedge. __Geez._

-o-

Luna, one of the souls in the blonde young girl body, took a deep breath and turned her weapon, the Nox Nyctores Arma Reboare: Muchourin, into the big orange bat that she, with all her power, tried to smack _the snake_ with. She hated snakes and so did Sena; she could feel his anger through the Nox Nyctores. It was rare for the polite boy to be angry, but at times like this, it was a good thing that gave Luna more power to carry on.

Luna's bat missed miserably, as Hazama – the yellow-eyed, bad guy – easily avoided the attack and sent another wave of dark green energy at her in the same time, as a counter. Luna felt burning pain in her right leg, where the energy hit. She was to slow to be able to avoid any attacks that the green haired man sent flying at her. She should have listened to Jubei-sama! But now it was - obviously - too late. She couldn't run from her enemy, she just couldn't. The stubbornness in her was restraining her. She didn't think that the snake man would let her run away either. Her chances of winning this fight were not very big.

Luna didn't dare to look down on her leg; she knew that it wouldn't look good. She could already feel the dark energy mix with her blood and the several wounds on her body were slowly dripping blood and it made her even dizzier.

With that fake Azure Grimore that Hazama possessed, he could have killed her ages ago. He hadn't even activated it, like she wasn't worth taking serious. It seemed more like he toyed with her, just like how the cat plays with the rat... She didn't like it at all, not when she tried all she could just to get one single hit on him, and when it had failed so many times.

"What's wrong Trinity? Does that little body of yours hurt? Wahahahahahahahahahaha!" The green-haired man stood a couple of meters away, looking amused at her. His Nox Nyctores, Ouroboros, the steel hook formed as a snake-head, hanged lazily down his hand in a chain of black and green energy.

"Hahahahaha… Haha… Ya' know, I can help you get rid of it _Trinity_."

"My name is Luna, you fucked up freaking bastard!" With new, burning anger she turned her weapon into the gigantic red hammer that she easily wielded. She used the move "Swallow Moon" and flew, as fast as she could, up into the air, begging to the gods that the bastard wouldn't drag her down with his Nox Nyctores. To her surprise he didn't, probably because he didn't think she could hurt her. When Luna was high enough up in the sky she let the magical cloud burst into nothing and fell down to the ground and at her awaiting enemy. She, when in the air, jumped on the hammer and with all the force she could gather, she crashed into the ground where Hazama stood.

But, to Luna's disappointment, he weren't a bloody mess under her magical weapon; he stood some meters away, not even a bit sweaty. He smiled, just as usual and it kept Luna's anger from burning out. It all felt just so hopeless, he'd get away from any attack she preformed, but she really, really wanted to kick the crap out of that shithole and her stubbornness helped her not to give in.

"You are to slow, baby girl. A ten-year old little flatty can't beat me with that. But, I'll have to say that you look stunning with that hate in your face. I just love it! Hehehe!" He closed his snake eyes and smiled as he putted his hat on again after fixing his green hair with his fingers.

All that, his way of being so… _Nonchalant_, like she wasn't even something to care about, made Luna so angry she couldn't even speak. She wanted to spit something ugly as reply but she was just so mad she couldn't even find the words. Oh, she would show him, he had underestimated her big times!

"Sena, prepare. I'll… **We**'ll take him down with _that_!" Luna whispered angrily to Sena. "We'll show him we are no stupid kids!"

"B-But are you really sure? W-With _that_?" Sena nervously asked. All the dead-seriousness in Luna's voice answered Sena's question. He knew that even if he didn't want to and whatever he thought, Luna was going to try taking down the Snake guy with _that_. Their ultimate technique "Shining Layered Force". It would use up all their energy and if they didn't catch the Snake guy in the blast, they would have absolutely no chance of winning. It was a huge risk.

He felt the pain in their whole body, the thumping of all the wounds and then he sighted slightly. He guessed and was right of course, that he didn't have a choice.

"Okay Luna. L-Let's do this."

"Yeah!" Luna nodded and gripped the Nox Nyctores staff tight. She could feel Sena inside her head, doing just the same. Together they closed their eyes and concentrated.

-o-

Of course Hazama noticed that the youngsters… Er… The girl… Boy… That the _Misster_ had slowed down and he could tell by the twisting in the air that they were up to something magical and strong. He tensed up a bit, even though he knew they couldn't beat him. Even so, _the_ Trinity Glasfille, _the_ Platinum Alchemist of the six heroes was inside that body and he bet she was pissed. He couldn't underestimate her, because he no longer knew what she was capable of. He kept his eyes on the girl and saw, when she opened her eyes that those eyes belong to nobody else than her. Trinity. He smiled a dear smile before shielding himself behind his Azure Grimore and thought that, maybe it could get interesting from here.

-o-

In the same time Luna and Sena opened their eyes, they both felt a third mind touching them, stocking them up to the ears with power. With the new gained power they preformed the "Shining Layered Force". The staff transformed into the "super mode" and so did the uniform. Small wings were formed at each side of Luna's head and a Gloria was made on top of it. With the staff, Luna painted the magical pattern in the air and then, with all the voice she had, she screamed a high-pitched "KYAH!" as she blew a powerful beam right in the ugly dumb face of Hazama.

When all the power was up and the beam of energy vanished, she lowered her Nox Nyctores staff and let out a sigh in relief. She made it. _They_ made it, because the evil man wasn't standing there anymore. All that were left on that side of the big orange platform were ashes.

"Hah! In your stupid face, you disgusting, ugly, stupid, fucking, weird-ass, hentai, psycho BITCH! You stink! And I got you! Luna-sama got you! You heard me? Luna-sama ROCK!"

"It's great that we won, but Luna… Don't be so cruel… It's mean." Sena's calm voice and Luna's high pitched echoed spooky in the empty space. Luna felt tired, but happy, she didn't even care to yell back at Sena for being so damn polite. She just was so happy that she hadn't lost or died. And she had fought almost without help. She was about to grow stronger, she could feel it.

But Luna's loud line with taunts suddenly stopped abruptly when a husky voice whispered in her right ear.

"That's not very nice. I may be a psycho bitch but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings." Even more darkish the voice added; "I think it's time to punish you, so you learn to show some respect for your elders. I think spanking will do it." Neither Luna nor Sena did react at first, to the very much alive Hazama and then, when they finally did, they couldn't move, for Hazamas hook-like Nox Nyctores had in no time at all wrapped itself around their body.

"I-I can't move." Sena said. He didn't ask how the heck Hazama could be alive nor did he wonder but the freaked out Luna did.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN-! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" She scream when she turned around, to face him, her feet and legs still not chained. She screamed it right in the green haired man's face, forgetting how dangerous he was. Hazama, without hesitating, slapped Luna right in the face to shut her up and made her take one step back.

"I like the boy more, really." He said to himself, for once, not amused nor even smiling. Then, he putted on one of his smiles and said, quite unfriendly:

"Well, no. I'm not. But you'll be dead soon, little bitch. I hate loud noises. I. Hate. You. You are just in the way and I bet that the fucking cat is the one who sent you. Geez, can't I have at least one day without worrying that the stupid old fart will lay his disgusting nose in my business?"

Platinum knew that the cat he talked about was Jubei-sama and she could not accept that he talked so bad about him.

"JUBEI-SAMA IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOU, STUPID PEDOPHILE! ROTTEN EGG! STINKY SNOT-HAIRED GAY MAN! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JUBEI-SAMA LIKE THAT?"

-o-

Hazama looked down on the 140 cm tall girl that roared at him, with an eyebrow raised. He liked that her hate was building up so fast, for he got power from those feelings, hate, despair and such. He didn't even have to say something, she just kept on herself. But really. She got on his nerves, and god knew that wasn't the best thing she could do in that situation. He wanted to slowly cut that little body into small bloody pieces and hear her scream. Even so, he couldn't. He would just capture the little stupid kid and make her his hostage, so that the evil little _cat_ couldn't touch him. If he did, rather tried, he would kill the little bitch in front of him. He would let him hear the screams of three souls in the same time. Hazama giggled. That would be fun!

If he just could make that little bitch shut the fuck up.

-o-

Luna got another slap in her cheek. This time so hard she lost her balance and feel to the floor and she could feel the taste of blood in her mouth. She must've bitten herself when she was slapped.

That though, didn't stop her from screaming stuff at the bastard that stood, quite angrily, in front of her. Luna was a tough girl, a bit pain wasn't going to stop her. Sena though, wasn't.

"It hurts. My but hurts. And my cheek hurts too. Luna… Can't you be quiet; I don't want to be slapped by the scary man." Sena sobbed loudly at the end of the sentence.

Luna ignored him and kept on shouting. In her head, though, she was planning on how to escape. Luna wasn't stupid, even though she might seem that way sometimes. She was a child, yes, but one heck of a strong one. If she could just re-gather some strength, she could try to use her Nox Nyctores which was bounded tightly against her, with the chains. She didn't know what or how to do that, because she had never been forced to re-gather power like this. Usually she'd just wait a day or sleep and it would come back. And she didn't want to stay with the dangerous snake man any longer. God knew what he was up to. It definitely had something to do with that huge pillar and that huge cocoon on top of it. What is was, she didn't know, she didn't even have a clue. It had to be something bad, obviously if it was Hazama's work.

If she had just listened to Jubei-sama, telling her to never fight that man, or even go near him. Of course her curiosity had backstabbed her. When she came to the big platform, that lay almost in the sky, where a man in mask had said he would be, she found him looking up on that huge cocoon-like thing. She had, without hesitation, raised her Nox Nyctores and blasted of a yellow bomb, thinking that a surprise attack would give her advantage. But Hazama already knew that Platinum were there, though without showing it. He got the advantage from the very beginning, by dodging the bomb and blast of a big green monster-like wave at her. He was so quick that she hadn't even realized that she lost the first attack before she got hit by the dark energy. And so it kept on, him always dodging her attacks, not even tired, and her getting hit over and over, never so bad that she'd die, but enough to make her less able to fight.

"Why did you not just kill me from the beginning?" Luna asked, interrupting her own steady flow of taunts, now dead serious. She looked the man straight in the eyes and shivered when she saw a monster on the other side of them.

"Huuuuuh? The big mouthed Misster thinks she can ask things now, all suddenly? Don't think so baby. You should just shut the fuck up." He snapped at her.

"Luna… Let's do what he says. He looks so scary… Please, Luna…" Sena begged, not willing to know what the snake guy would do if Luna didn't stay quiet. He did know Luna very well, they _did_ share the same body after all and if he knew her right she wouldn't shut the fuck up. And he was absolutely right. Like always. The only difference was Luna's voice, it sounded much more mature and calm, than it probably _ever_ had.

"If this was planned by you and that indeed very suspicious masked man, you are a damn cheater. If you knew that I would come here, by somehow making Jubei-sama talk about you, you are dead. And if you are after Jubei-sama and going to use me, I'll kill you and throw you away like a pile of garbage."

-o-

"Oh. I see you do have a brain, a very clever one also." Hazama snickered and was actually impressed, by the bird-size brained Platinum. He didn't expect her to know that Relius Clover had said were he was purposely. He hadn't expected her to figure out that they were going to kill Jubei, with the help of making her a hostage. And he didn't think that she would go so far to threaten him when she was so serious. Before she had threatened him, but in that loud stupid voice, that were impossible to take serious. Now she made it sound like she really was able to kill him. That made Hazama quite pissed and with brutal force he dragged up Platinum from the ground in one of her ponytails.

"Don't think to highly of yourself _Trinity_, you barely reach up to my chest, you know. You may still have that clever brain of yours, but that's all. Don't go threat me when I could kill you any time."

The girl's eyes narrowed.

"So it's true. You damn bastard. Don't you dare hurting Jubei-sa—"

"SHUT UP!" Hazama's patience was out. "DON'T FUCKING ORDER ME AROUND! I'LL DO WHAT THE HELL I WANT WITH THAT SCABBY OLD FURBALL!" He suddenly got that need to just smack the small body into the ground. And since he could, he did it. In one moment the poor little girl was smashed down onto the hard stone-ground of the area Adventus. To bring more pain he kicked his knee into Platinum's stomach when he swung her in the air. She just pissed him so damn much!

-o-

Platinum screamed when her back hit the ground but the scream was stopped when all the air flew out of her lungs. Hazama's knee in her stomach made her spew blood and most of it came all over her face and hair, a few drops though, got onto Hazama's cheek. Behind all the stars and dark fields in her sight, those she got when the damn bastard threw her in the ground, she saw how Hazama, who leaned over her, stroke the blood away with his fingers, then licking it of them with a grotesque look in his face. Panicked, Luna tried desperately to breath but Hazama didn't let her. He, fast as lightning, grasped her tiny throat and held it hard. Luna tried to force his hands of her, by grasping his wrists, but didn't succeed even the smallest. Her face went from white to red to purple and she opened her mouth like fish, trying to get oxygen. It helped, just a tiny little bit. But that wasn't going to be enough. She would die if she couldn't get away from him.

"L…et… M-Me… G…Go… Hen…Tai…"

-o-

Hazama saw that Platinum's face grew a bit less purple when she tried to breath. He wanted to strangle her to death so badly but it wouldn't succeed if she got even the smallest amount of air, like she miraculously did now.

"L…et…M-Me…G…Go…Hen…Tai…" When Platinum spoke and proved that she even could talk, Hazama narrowed his eyes, wondering how the hell he would kill her if she never died. He knew he shouldn't really kill her when he and Relius had planned to use her on Jubei, but the hell! He wanted to kill her so badly!

Then he got an idea. If he used all his weight she wouldn't be strong enough to breath. So he simply sat on her belly bottom, still with his cold fingers around her neck. God knew how she could get air when he strangled her but she had so he had to get serious. He wasn't fat or something but he was still a grown man with muscles so he wasn't that light.

_Now_, he thought. _Let's see how you deal with this, Trinity_. He would kill her, so she could finally go back to the witch Nine, their old comrade. _So you stupid people will stop interfering with my god damn business_.

Platinum's face went back to that deep purple color again and her grasps around his wrists began to weaken. Tears slowly started to run down her cheeks. Maybe she finally understood that she was about to die. Hazama smiled to himself. Oh, this felt so good!

But suddenly Hazama could sense something running straight at him and in the last second he jumped of Platinum, up in the air, dodging… Dodging Relius puppet, Ignis! And a bit away, Relius himself stood, with a facial expression that showed nothing of what he thought.

"What do you think you're doing, bastard?" Hazama yelled at him. He closed his hands around his knifes that he always had prepared in his coat. "Why the heck are you here?"

"Hn, I thought we had agreed to capture that girl, not to kill her. I know it must be hard to resist it, when you are such a… Bloodthirsty man. So I came here to stop you if you actually would try to kill her." His voice was ice cold and without any trace of empathy or anything like kindness. "And it seems that it was a good idea."

"I kill whoever I want, thank you!" Hazama snorted. He was pissed. Did that foolish man think that he could order him around? He almost wanted to activate his Azure Grimore and go wild as _Terumi_ and kill that son of a bitch.

-o-

"This time, you don't. We agreed to capture her for being able to get rid of Jubei and I'm not going to make that plan slip away just because of your selfish whishes. Maybe I should say _needs_." Relius ordered Ignis to lift the little girl who hadn't moved an inch, just trying to regain her breathing, up on her shoulder, not one second letting the dangerous man out of sight. He knew that he had chances of victory if they started a fight but he didn't really want to try them out. It was better if they could just keep on working together, it was not necessary for them to like each other.

"Blah, blah, blah. She is a talking little bitch. I'd like to kill her now."

"You will but not yet. When we have got rid of the cat, you can." Relius started to move towards Platinum.

The only way to weaken her power was to take her Nox Nyctores, the bell around her neck. He knew it almost always took the shape of a staff but now when she seemed rather shaken, it must have transformed back into its true original shape. When he stood in front of Ignis, he took a fast peek at Hazama, like he wondered if it was okay. When the man didn't move an inch, Relius placed his hand on the big bell and checked for any signs of danger inside of it. There was none, which was a surprise. None or less, Relius didn't hastate; he abruptly snatched of the bell from the white and gold neck collar. That made the fabric split in two parts, all down the skirt and then it parted, showing everything on the young girl's torso and the blue ribbon fell down on the ground. Relius didn't really bother to cover her up, he simply walked to where he stood before, putting the Nox Nyctores in his coat. That wasn't necessary, he had more important matters to attend to.

-o-

Hazama burned with anger. That bitch. Why did it seem that everyone was against him this day? And he thought it would be a good day, a day when he'd be one step closer to make the Kusanagi Unit. A day when he would - hopefully – get rid of Jubei. He was extremely strong, even referred as the strongest being in the world, but with the help of Phantom and Relius, Hazama hoped for a victory.

Then he saw the lose fabric that moved slowly in a breeze. W-Was that the naked upper body of the stupid girl? He had watched when Relius had taken Platinum's Nox Nyctores and had made no attempt of stopping him. Hell, what would he do with that garbage anyway? But he hadn't noticed that the cloth had been ripped to pieces. Hazama saw the light pink nipples and the small, almost not even existing, breasts. He didn't really blush, for that was just a child's chest and he was quite famous with the women, he had seen a lot worse than that.

But what if Relius had made that on purpose? Ahahahahahahaaaa! Hazama had no clue that cold man was into _that._ He was just about to open his mouth to ask Relius himself, when he was interrupted by another voice.

"Let me down!" A voice that belonged to no one else than that little girl who had finally regained her conscious.

-o-

"Let me down!" That bastard! THAT BASTARD! Luna roared in her mind. That slimy rotten… Thing! Hazama had tried to suffocate her! And he had cheated by using her small size and his bigger to pine her down to the ground! That fucking- !

And now, she was high up in the air, hanging upside-down from the shoulder of a huge metallic DOLL! Wasn't that man over here, now glaring at her, that man how told her where Hazama was? She just couldn't believe it. She had made her way in the enemies trap, all by herself! Angrily she pounded on the chest of the hard woman-like doll, in an attempt to force it to let her go.

"Let me down you stupid metal can! I will hit you until you turn into one big buckle!" When the doll didn't move, nor did the two men who watched her, she began to kick it in the back with her legs. It didn't result in much, only bringing pain to her heels. Desperately she searched for her Nox Nyctores but didn't find it. It wasn't around her neck! Luna panicked. Where. The. Fuck. Was. It? … Where was _anything_ around her neck? Luna felt a weird _empty_ feeling, so she checked with her gloved hand and felt nothing, except her skin. What the…?

"Luna… I think our clothes are in pieces…" Sena said, very embarrassed. Luna didn't understand what Sena meant by that at first but when she understood that her clothing had been ruined and that her whole upper chest was showing, she screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAH! HEEEENTAAAAAAAI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? DON'T LOOK, DAMMIT! YOU SICK PERVERTS! I HATE YOU!" She covered herself and tried to think of anything to do. She saw Hazama laugh and the masked man… Do nothing. It must be his stupid doll, she thought, and tried to kick it once again. The wounds on her body made her kicks so weak and the hard doll didn't even flinch by them.

"It's not like there is any changes. You are so flat anyway; there is nothing to look at." The Snake guy said, clearly amused. Luna grew angry AND embarrassed. How did he dare to even look at her? That sick pedophile! Why had they even done something like that to her? Why would they? What did they gain by doing something so sick? And why had they taken her beloved Nox Nyctores?

"SHUT UP, ROTTEN SNAK-"

"Just be quiet." The masked man's voice echoed spooky and sent shivers down Platinum's spine. After that she felt a sharp pain in her head and then she blacked out completely, without being able to finish the sentence, knocked out by Ignis.

-o-

Hazama looked at the unconscious girl with a laugh. He never understood that all that fighting with that irritating girl would lead to this. He really thought it was funny to see her get embarrassed and full with panic in same time. After all, he was quite a Sadist.

_If Jubei gets to know about this…_ He thought. _He will be really pissed! Ahahahahahaha! Wonderful!_ Hazama's golden eyes sparkled in triumph. Finally he could get rid of that stupid cat, with the help of that blonde bitch!

"Hazama. You should take the girl for now. I will make Phantom contact Jubei and bring him here. I hope you are ready for a fight." Relius looked at him and then signed to Ignis that she would drop the body at Hazama's feet. When she had, both of them disappeared in black shades. Hazama looked down at the girl and her extremely flat and naked chest.

"Well, well." He said to himself. He was ready to fight Jubei. More than ready. And he really did want to upset him, drive him so mad he could. See that wonderful anger and hate in his eyes. So he had to do something to Platinum, right. Hurt her more? Undress her? Something that would make the old fart lose his temper. Make old hatred come up to the surface. Hazama thought some more and squatted down beside her, poking her left nipple thoughtfully. Maybe he could rip them of? Make his Ouroboros chomp them of? Maybe he could order his snakes to rip her heart out, when the filthy cat arrived? He quit poking her and took his hat of, so he could scratch his head.

"Sigh… There are so many things I could do… But this bitch will die, in any case. Yapp, I'll get my sweeeet revenge on you, baby! Yahahahahahahaaa!" He putted on his hat again and grasped her chin. It was dried blood on it from a nosebleed he gave her after punching her in the face earlier. Oh, how sweet it was. She looked pretty in that shade of red. He released her chin and drew his finger on her lips and then licked the blood of with his warm tongue. It didn't taste bad either; he could feel his own energy inside of it. It almost seemed he had marked her when he made it mix with her blood.

Of course!

Hazama stood up in excitement and laughed. He could just cut in her flesh and mark her! Brilliant idea! That would make the cat remember him, and so his wife Nine's murder, every time he looked at the girl! Which wouldn't be many times, because he would be dead pretty soon. Hahaha! That was just one heck of a good idea!

He poked Platinum's body with his steel-toed brown shoe and then picked up his knife from his coat, thinking about what he could do. Some snakes all over her skin? That could work. Snakes that chewed on little lambs. Or why not cats?

Hazama sat on the ground beside her with a sadistic smile on his face, reviling a little bit of his true form, Terumi. Oh, how beautiful her terrified face would be when she felt his knife dig into her skin. How absolutely wonderful Jubei, that sucker, would look when he saw Hazama's doing. He would blame him for destroying Platinum's whole life or something like that. Just how absolutely wonderful!

Hazama positioned his knife on her left arm and dragged it hard, so it would leave scars that never could fade, in squiggly patterns. It pictured thin snakes curling up towards her throat, like a reminder of him strangling her. It was like he drew pictures of their fight and that, twisted enough, turned him on. Maybe he could do this to all people he played with. Ragna the Bloodedge for example. _That_ would be really fun!

Hazama wasn't pleased that Platinum didn't wake up and scream. He wanted her to beg for mercy, to give up that cocky attitude. See how scared she would be when she saw her wounds. Now, though, all the blood on her arm hid the snakes and it made Hazama somewhat irritated, so he ripped the lose cloth of her dress and tried to wipe it away. It didn't work very well and Hazama soon wondered if she would die of blood loss before he was even done. He couldn't allow her to escape that easily. He narrowed his eyes and glared down on her bloody face, in his mind not allowing her to die. Not yet. She could die when Jubei came. She could die in Hazama's arms, bloody and bruised, and Hazama himself would laugh like crazy. And then he could show the old fart all the nice snakes on her body and tell him how much she had screamed when he made them.

Even if she hadn't really screamed. Yet. Relius, that bastard, had made a good job when he knocked her out.

"Argh! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP DAMMIT! SCREAM FOR ME! CRY FOR ME! DIE FOR ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hazama's crazed voice rang in the quiet space. He grabbed one of Platinum's ponytails and dragged her up to his face, so she laid half in his knee and half on the ground. He then licked her in the face, wiping of the dried blood and leaving a trail of saliva.

"Oi, Misster, I'm kinda licking you in the face, dammit! Aren't you going to wake up and stop me? Or maybe… You like it, you schizo?" He mocked.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up! Scream for me, bitch!_

Hazama saw a sudden tug in Platinum's right eyelid and smiled. Hah! That bitch heard him even if she was unconscious! After a second or two she opened her eyes slowly. The look in her face told Hazama she was in pain. After all she hanged in her hair with a totally blood-soaked arm and with bruises all over.

_She looks pretty messed up_. He thought. _Just how I like it._

"W-Wha…?" The boy-soul said softly. "My arm… It… Hurts really ba-"

"Did you just lick me in the face, Hentai?" Luna spat. She looked really weak but she still had that annoying voice of hers. "Let me go." She tried to grasp Hazama's arm but it seemed like her limbs were all to heavy for her to lift. Hazama smirked widely. Maybe his energy was starting to kick in.

"Beg me, bitch." The girl looked skeptically at him, then angrily and at last, hopeless. After all, she didn't really have a choice and she was in a quite bad situation. Oh how good it felt to slowly break her. It was just a start but then again, everything starts small.

"Luna, let's just beg him. It hurts…" Sena said but the girl didn't answer. She just looked down, not showing her face. Then Hazama felt something warm and wet on his black trousers and he smiled like a lunatic.

Tears. The girl cried. So **wonderful!** It was the second time he saw her cry but this time it wasn't because she couldn't get any air, it was because she started to give in. Give in to her cruel fate.

"P..e..se."

"I can't hear you, _Platinum_. Speak louder." He mocked evilly.

"Pl-Please." The girl whispered low, her voice trembling.

"Please what?"

"Please… L-Let me down. It h-hurts! Let m-me down!" Luna broke out in loud sobs. The tears flowed down her cheeks faster and dripped down on him.

"If you say so darling." He threw her – not very friendly - on the ground in front of him and she fell on her bare tummy. She whimpered and tried to crawl away from him as fast as she could; which wasn't very fast, since she couldn't feel nor use her arms or legs. Even so, she managed to move away from him a bit.

Hazama enjoyed it. Hell yes, he did! To watch a little girl trying to flee from him _crawling _in her own blood_,_ sobbing and unable to move her limbs. It couldn't get any better!

"Tch, tch. It's not polite to run away like that." Hazama snickered. He heard Platinum sob louder and laughed. "You can't flee from this, _Trinity_. If you're in the game, you must play to the end." He grasped her ankles and dragged her back. "I can see you aren't very cocky now. Why is that? Are you… Afraid?"

-o-

Luna could no longer keep her hopes up of getting out of this alive. She didn't want to die! There were so many things she hadn't done. Like killing that stupid guy who always hanged around Jubei-sama!

If they just hadn't taken her Nox Nyctores. What would she do now? That thing was the only thing she relied on.

When Hazama dragged her back, she felt like she was about to die. She tried to kick with her legs, to make Hazama let go but they were so heavy! They felt like they were made of stone!

"No! Let me go! Stop! Please!" She sobbed louder and louder and felt tears mix with snot and saliva in her face. She felt like a three-year old child being dragged to the awaiting punishment. "Let me go! Please!"

-o-

Hazama ignored Luna's and Sena's begging, fully concentrated on the pattern he had in his mind. The pattern he would cut in her back.

_Oh_, he thought. _This will be so damn fun! This brat can't even move… Only scream! This must be my lucky day!_

He dragged her back all the way and then sat on her little butt, which was hidden under her short white and golden skirt. He sliced the back of her top and threw away the cloth behind his back. He patted Platinum's lower back, on a big bruise he must have given her. How sweet.

Hazama laid the knife's cold blade softly on Platinum's back just to tease her. He could feel her panic through his pants. A lucky day it was indeed.

"There, there, I'm sure that it can't hurt that much." He said softly. "And, I have only started, you know. Your back is still a waiting for _this_." And so he cut her back with the sharp metal and made a nice snake, in a circle. It was biting its own tail, like it thought that the tail was the enemy.

"IYAAAAA! HELP ME JUBEI-SAMA!" Platinum's cry sounded so pitiful and disgusting. Like she really thought that the old cat would come and save her. Actually he would, soon, but he wouldn't succeed.

"You know, Misster, Jubei won't save you." Hazama putted his feet on the ground, stood up slightly and spun the bloody, little body around, so Platinum lay on her back, facing upwards. Then Hazama sat down again, this time on her crotch. Her face was a total mess, full with tears, blood, snort and sweat. It was full of bruises and her cheeks were bright red.

"When he sees all my marks I've made on you… He's not going to take you back, silly. He'll hate you for this. There's no point in calling his name." Hazama knew it sounded really lame, what he had just said but this brat was going to believe him. She was at the brink of insanity, really. Her eyes, yes, he saw it in her eyes. So many times he had seen that scared _animal_ in people's eyes; he knew she wasn't going to make her own conclusions.

And, just like he had thought, Platinum widened her eyes, making more tears free themselves from her eye lobes.

"W-W-Wha-a-at ar-re yo-u sayi-saying?" She whispered. He saw that she started to build up more panic. That little girl finally realized she wasn't going to live much longer and she, obviously, wasn't ready to die. "Y-You… Lie. Th-That's a lie."

"Poor little lamb." Hazama said, stroking her arm once. His palm got red from her blood and he wiped it away on his coat. "But that's the truth. He never liked you anyway. He hated you all the time." Maybe he got a bit carried away now… He laughed. Nah, it seemed she believed him anyway.

Platinum didn't answer him. She just laid there with her eyes looking up in the sky. They looked empty and cold. She had fainted from the blood loss.

"Wake up, dammit." She couldn't just faint now! It was now she was to become his little doll, his weapon against Jubei! He slapped her cheeks several of times but she didn't wake up. "Argh! You can't pack your bags and go to hell already, Misster." Hazama let out a loud sigh.

-o-

"Stop this, Terumi. You don't have to do this."

-o-

_Did Platinum just say something?_ Hazama looked down on the girls lips. Wait… That voice belonged to no other than…!

"Huuh? So now is the time of coming out, Trinity? And I thought that you already were as good as dead."

"I am not dead. I just wish that you stop this. You don't have to do this." Her eyes started to get alive again and she looked steady right in his face. With that stupid pity of hers.

"Don't tell me what I have to do! I do what the hell I want! You can just go to hell!" Hazama let his façade down and threw his hat away, revealing spiky green hair and crazed golden eyes. "Don't you get it? LEAVE MY DAMN BUISNIESS ALONE, GLASFILLE! STAY IN THAT ROTTEN LITTLE BODY AND. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" He griped her brow and pounded her head in the stone ground on & on. The little devil didn't make a sound; she just kept on looking at him with pity.

"JUST FUCKING DIE!" Terumi's head was about to explode. He hated her. Oh, so much. That little pest! One last time he throbbed her head in the ground and so her eyes didn't look at him anymore. They became empty and they looked up in the sky. If it wasn't for all blood and bruises, you could even think she lay there and looked up on the clouds, daydreaming of something.

"Wopsi, I killed her…" Terumi stood up and took one step away from the dead body. A big puddle of blood started to spread from her head and was joined by the blood from her back and arm. What a beautiful sight it was. Not a sound, not a movement. Just a cute little girl lying on her back in her own blood with big bruises on her tummy, her face and her legs. They were ugly-looking, blue purple bruises. Those you just get when you're being hit by something, really hard. Her big, blonde hair was one big mess, no longer tied with the blue ribbons. The Gloria that had been floating above her head was gone.

"Fool. I told you not to kill her!"

_Huh, so now Relius is back. Finally. _Terumi turned around to face Relius, who stood a bit away, like always. Was he afraid of getting to close to him? Bah! Terumi started to chuckle to himself.

"My hand slipped." He said amused. "So where is the cat?"

"I'm here." Behind Relius, Phantom appeared, with Jubei in front of her. Jubei, fast as always, jumped to safety on the other side of the platform, too fast for Ignis to catch him. "Why did ya' bring me here, asshole? I don't have tha' time to play 'round with ya'!"

"So rude. You should really wash your mouth with soap or something." Terumi laughed. "But of course. I have a present for you, dear friend."

Jubei's only eye twitched. "What did ya' say? I didn't get kidnapped so ya' could joke 'round, did I?"

Terumi smiled and then nodded on the ground beside him. It was a chock that the old fur ball hadn't noticed her yet. "She screamed your name once."

"…" The only thing the old cat did was to stare and open and close his mouth like a fish. "T-Trinty…"

"Yeah, fur ball_. Trinity._ She was even paying me a visit in her last moment."

"TERUMI! BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YA' DONE?" The cat went crazy, his only eye burning with pitch-black hate. So wonderful!

"She came to play, so I played with her." Terumi said innocent.

-o-

"DON'T SCREW ARAOUND! WHY DID YOU KILL HER?" Jubei looked terrified on the half naked body. He saw on the white skirt and the fluffy wings on each side of her head that Luna and Sena had used their Astral Heat move, the Shining Layered Force.

_That's bad. They went even that far and it seems that it didn't have any affect at all. That's really bad._ Jubei thought. Just a glare at the kid and you could think Terumi had tortured her to death and maybe that was just what he had. Terumi was capable of torturing; Jubei had seen it with his own eye.

Fast, Jubei drew his Nox Nyctores Musashi, the sword he had on his back.

"My, my. Is the little cat going to fight? How scary. Nooot! Wahahahahahahaaa!"

"Your life ends here, TERUMI!" Jubei roared and with speed that could match the lightning, he began to run towards the green devil. It was time to end it all once and for all.

-o-

_A/N: Yes. So that's pretty much it. I know, I know it ends Lame, but then again it's my first Fanfiction in english. Once more I blame it all on that... *Sigh* Anyway! R&R, tell me what you think 'bout it. It would mean lots to me, srsly. _

_-Mi-chan-_


End file.
